1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to recording and reproducing system, more particularly refers to an apparatus and a method for detecting defects of the recording and reproducing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, disk-shaped recording media such as CD-R, CD-RW, DVD-RAM, DVD-RW are widely used due to its high capacity storage and more and more low price; as a result, recording and reproducing system are public to help user writing data into a disk-shaped recording media.
A writable or rewriteable optical disk could have some defects on its surface due to scratch, fingerprint or dusty, and if data is written into such defect areas it might cause some problems afterward.
In order to avoid writing data into defect areas and to have high recording reliability, some mechanism should be implemented. That is: scanning recording tracks before recording an optical disk to make sure where are defect areas, and after scanning recording tracks, the disk defect areas would be labeled and some protection mechanism, such as Running OPC (Optimum Power Calibration), helps to dynamic modulate recording power when tracking through those defect areas, or defect management, supported by Mountain Rainier and helps to setup a defect table and directs data on those defect areas toward to the correct position, of a recording and reproducing system would be implemented to avoid recording error and accompanying with reading failure, and furthermore to increase recording reliability.